


If the diaper fits...

by hom3stucktrash413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AB/DL, ABDL, Adult baby, Bed-Wetting, Diaper, Diapers, F/F, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mess, Mild Scat, Non-Sburb, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pants wetting, Wetting, diaper lover, diaper messing, messing, poop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hom3stucktrash413/pseuds/hom3stucktrash413
Summary: This chapter contains: pants wetting/accidentTags will be added, and warnings will be given at the top of each chapter! There will be some messing but that’s not until later on.
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Jake English, Jane Crocker & Jake English & Roxy Lalonde & Dirk Strider, Jane Crocker/Roxy Lalonde
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	1. ==> Be the workaholic

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains: pants wetting/accident
> 
> Tags will be added, and warnings will be given at the top of each chapter! There will be some messing but that’s not until later on.

Your name is DIRK STRIDER, and you are a workaholic.

That’s a sort of an understatement. You often spent night after night working through your projects, wiring and rewiring the same circuits until they were perfect. You couldn’t ignore the glances your friends gave when you shuffled to the kitchen after an all-nighter to refuel on coffee. The girls would share worried looks, and even Jake would furrow his eyebrows with concern. You easily brushed it off with a wave of the hand before retreating back to your workroom. 

You knew that your friends were merely worried about your wellbeing but you’re completely in control of the situation. You still made sure to keep himself fed and hydrated, though that tended to backfire sometimes. 

When you were enveloped in your work, you often realized much too late how there was a pressure in your bladder. Blaming it on the numerous Fanta cans strewn about your workstation, you turned back to your work. 

The lamp above the desk flickered slowly as you tightened yet another loose bolt, geez. This project was due in just a few days' time and you’ve already had to redo some portions of it when the wiring shorted out. 

As much as you loved your makeshift family, you wished nothing for silence in that moment. Their laughter boomed over the sound of your speakers and you huffed. Didn’t they have their own coursework to complete? 

For a moment you considered taking a break from your own assignment to join them but quickly shook your head. No time for slacking. You were going to have to work around the clock as is. 

It was so much easier to keep your habits private when you lived back in Texas. When you and your friends graduated high school, the first thing you decided was to move away. Your brother was never home much anyway but he helped you pick out a four bedroom, two bathroom apartment. Roxy practically begged you guys to move up to New York since she couldn’t bring herself to leave her home state. Eager to leave the flaming pit of hell known as Houston, you readily agreed.

Not that you could really say no to her, regardless. Considering she was your “bffsy for lyfe” and whatnot. 

God, focus. Your mind wandered while you worked, having zoned out while fumbling with the same screw for ages. Maybe if you just rested your eyes for a moment. There was still plenty of time to finish this assignment for your robotics class. A ten-minute nap wouldn’t hurt anyone, right?

==> Be disgusted with yourself

You’d rather not be reminded honestly, but even before you picked your head up from where it rested in your arms that you were a disgrace. By now, the liquid was nearly cooled in your lap. Fuck. Eighteen years old and you really can’t control your bladder when you sleep? Utterly pathetic. 

Pushing back from the desk, you peer down to examine the damage. Shit, not good. Every shift of movement you made sent more drops splattering to the wooden floor. Your nose wrinkled up in disdain before you stood slowly. Nothing that couldn’t be wiped up you suppose.

This was a pretty average routine for you. Sleep, clean up, and return to work. Sighing, you unzip your jeans and work them down your thighs, tossing them and your soaked boxers into a laundry bag you had for this exact purpose. No use in getting your other clothes wet if it can be avoided. 

Without a thought, you grabbed a towel to wrap around yourself along with clean clothes before heading for the bathroom you shared with Jake. Shutting the door behind you, smiling as you glanced over the counter. He must have been in a rush to style his hair with the amount of product over the sink. Shrugging off your shirt, you looped the towel on the rack and turned on the water. Luckily everyone in the house knew not to disturb you during one of your infinitely long showers. 

Hot water stung your skin as you stepped into the shower but you welcomed the burn. You’d often heard the others complain of the intense water pressure but you were always grateful for it. As if somehow, the hard water pounding against your freckled skin would cleanse you of your memories. 

You don’t remember falling asleep in the shower. Having to sit down because you were feeling faint, yes. Just a few minutes would make up for a sleepless night, right?

Twisting your body to reach the knobs, you wrenched off the now freezing water and figured you were clean enough. Your hair could wait another day anyways. The air in the bathroom was now chilled and the fog on the mirror has faded away. You wish you’d had the forethought to bring your phone with you to check the time. Nonetheless, you pulled on some fresh clothes and toweled off your hair before retreating to your room. 

When you passed through the hall, the others were still laughing and probably arguing over whose turn it was to pick the movie. Jake was rarely allowed to with his shit taste in films. The thought made you snicker to yourself before buckling down for another full night’s work.

==> Go to sleep.

What? Why would you do that when you’re so close to finishing your project? Breaks would be for after you’ve completed your robotics homework. Besides, with the sun already peeking out from the horizon, sleep is pointless. 

Even through your headphones, it was impossible to drown out the sounds of morning routines; a shower turning on, the beeping of the kettle, the girls giggling about something or other. 

You didn’t have class today so technically you could easily crawl into bed but your growling stomach had other plans.

The conversation halted when you slipped into the kitchen and made a beeline for the coffeepot. Even without looking up, you could practically feel their stares burning against your skin. 

“Dirk…” Jane started, a soft look in her eyes as she took a few steps toward you. Rolling your eyes, you turn to face her after you poured your mug of the slightly cooled coffee. 

“Yeah, that’s my name. Don’t wear it out Crocker.” She winced visibly and nibbled the edge of her lip. “Why don’t you have a seat? I’d like to speak with you about something.”

You rolled your eyes but obliged, sitting gingerly at the table, distracting yourself with small sips of the mug. Roxy even looked a little faint. 

“What’s going on? Is this some sort of intervention? Ro… please tell me you didn’t drink again.” Her eyes widened slightly and she shook her head, leaning forward onto the table. Her manicured hand reached out to grab yours.

“No Dirky… I haven’t been drinkin’ in a long time. But… well, we’re worried about you. Like, we don’t think you’re takin’ good care of yourself.” Her eyes shone with unshed tears and you hate to admit how seeing her upset twists your heart painfully. 

Jane stirs her tea with a pointed look, icy blue eyes raking over your frame. “Seriously Dirk, have you eaten lately? You’re getting so thin.” Her words only served to make Roxy more upset, scrubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

“Woah hang on here. No, we’re not doing this. I have work to do.” Shaking your head, you push the chair back with a slight frown and stand. Why would you stand for this? You’re not a child, despite the fact that you frequently piss your pants like one.

You’re surprised that they don’t try to stop you but hearing Ro’s sobs is enough to quicken your pace. Disappointing her is a hard nope for you. It easily triggers your flight response. You can’t bear to see her cry.

==> Answer the door.

It’s hours later when you hear the heavy rapping of knuckles against your door. You considered letting it go unanswered but after several minutes of knocking, it was clear they weren’t going away anytime soon. 

The door creaked like always as you wrenched it open to glance at the boy in question. He offered up a small smile as he rubbed at the base of his neck.

“‘Ello Dirk! Uh, may I come in for a bit?” With a firm nod, he slid past you to perch on your bed. You could never really say no to him anyway. After kicking the door shut, you reseated yourself at the desk to continue wiring. “What can I do for you, Jake?”

His hands fiddled with the bottom of his t-shirt as he fell silent, his mouth twisting up into his thinking face. “Well er, I heard from the girls about how they tried to talk to you and it didn’t exactly go over smoothly. You know they’re just worried, love. It’s not like you’ve exactly been yourself lately.”

He definitely had a point there. It’s not like you wanted to hurt them or stress them out any further but going to people to talk out your issues wasn’t something you excelled in. 

“I’ve just got a lot of work to do before the week’s up. Strict deadlines and all that. I’ll be better once these projects are done.” You weren’t entirely sure if that would be the case but it wouldn’t hurt to try to ease his concerns. He didn’t look very convinced though, his eyebrows knit together as his mouth turned into a frown.

“I’m not sure I quite believe you chap. Seriously, you’ve got everyone in a tizzy over this. It’s not a proper way of dealing with things. You know we just want to help right?” Of course you knew that. He’s been nothing but supportive in the few months you’ve dated and even for the years you’ve been friends. 

Still, letting anyone past your barriers to help you when you’re most vulnerable… the thought makes you squirm. 

You force a smile onto your face in hopes of calming his nerves. “Hey, I’ll be alright. I’ll talk with the girls later alright? I just want to get to a good stopping point here you know?” That seemed to help some as he beamed triumphantly. 

“Righty-o! That sounds splendid! Do save some time for me after yeah? Perhaps we could watch a flick?” He hopped up from the bed to kiss your temple. “Good luck on the robotics!”

He left without much fanfare thankfully and allowed you to work on your project. 

==> Apologize

Yeah yeah, you’re going. Jane was getting more baking supplies at the store, so you just had to face Roxy at the moment. It was going to be easier to handle one at a time anyways.

You knock at her door softly, leaning back against the wall. Maybe she’d be too busy and you could return to your project—

“Dirky?” You pushed yourself off the wall to face her, giving a little wave.

“Hey Ro, could I come in please? I uh, want to talk about something.” She nodded and stepped aside to let you in before closing the door.

Her room was littered with various plushes of cats with tiny wizard hats. Seriously, how many does one girl need? Clothes were strewn about and her bed was a mess of blankets and balls of yarn. You can’t help but smile at her shelf of gaming consoles that she all colored her signature pink. 

She perched on the edge of her bed while you decided to stand, shuffling awkwardly. It was never easy for you to apologize and admit when you’re in the wrong. Socializing with others that weren’t through a computer screen was still a new experience for you. 

“So uh, I know you’re just worried for me and I appreciate it, I do. It’s just… I can take care of myself, you know?” Apparently that was the wrong answer as her frown only grew. 

Roxy opened her mouth to speak but stumbled over her words as a look of concern clouded her features. “Oh Dirky…”

What? You had no idea why she gave you that look. She crossed the room to rub your back, which admittedly felt pretty nice. It’d do wonders for the knots in your muscles.

“We’ll get you cleaned up okay? I’m not mad, don’t worry.” Mad? About what? It wasn’t until you looked down that you understood what she was going on about.

Your name is Dirk Strider and you’re pissing your pants in your best friend’s bedroom.

“…Fuck.”


	2. ==> Be the worrywart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: mentions of bedwetting and finally an ABDL scene!

==> Be the worrywart

You are not a worrywart!

Okay, maybe you are a little. But you can’t help it!

Your name is ROXY LALONDE and you’re concerned for your best friend. He really hasn’t been himself lately. Sure, working until late at night wasn’t too unusual but you’re starting to wonder if he actually sleeps. Like, at all. 

You usually drag yourself to bed at around one in the morning and there’s always a sliver of light from underneath his door. If he wasn’t so insistent on wearing his shades around the clock, you’d bet there would be dark bags under his eyes. This isn’t healthy in the slightest. 

“Seriously,” You whisper into the darkness. “Is he okay? You’ve seen how quiet he is now right? There’s something going on.” Jane just sighed as she rolled over in bed to face you, rubbing at her eyes. 

“I know dear, maybe you should try to talk to him tomorrow. From what I’ve heard, he won’t even open up to Jake. But, you two are very close. Perhaps he’d be more comfortable speaking with you about it.” She yawned and closed her eyes once again and dozed off without missing a beat. You sighed, brushing a stray hair from her face. 

You and Jane have only been going out for a few months but you were definitely falling in love with her. With Dirk, he was your first love. Well, sort of. If it weren’t for the fact that he played for the other team. 

Still, you’re determined to help him. Even after he was snippy with you and Jane when you attempted to confront him. It hurts to see him like this. Sure he was a stoic guy but never mean towards any of you. He had a hard time expressing how much he cared for his friends.

It wasn’t until Jane was out of the apartment that Dirk actually approached you. If you’re being honest with yourself, it was a shock that he even came to you in the first place. He’s a pretty stubborn guy so you can’t help but feel a swell of joy.

As he spoke though it was obvious there was something not quite right. He kept shuffling in place. You almost chalked it up to nerves but Dirk prided himself on his stoic, cool-kid facade. 

His body went rigid, almost as if he were fighting something. 

“Oh Dirky…” You didn’t care about your carpet. That can be cleaned easily enough. Helping him to regain his confidence… that was another story.

You didn’t think twice as you took his hand to lead him into your bathroom. Of course, your makeup was spread all along the counters in a sort of organized chaos. 

Jane had insisted on claiming the bathroom with a tub for her love of bubble baths. You couldn’t be more thankful for that in this moment.

“You need help to get outta those? You’re having a bath, no buts mister.” The crumpled look on his face made your heart ache. 

He just gave a soft nod and you didn’t hesitate to help him out of his wet jeans. Why did he insist on skinny jeans? They were stubborn to shimmy down his lithe frame when wet. 

His thighs were a good shade of pink on his normally pale skin. “You’ve got a rash hun…” Shaking your head, you helped him kick off his pants and boxers, his shirt soon following. 

This definitely wasn’t how you pictured getting him naked but you don’t mind. All you want is for Dirk to be taken care of.

“I know…” he croaked out, pale brows pinched together with thought. “I noticed it a few days ago but I thought it’d go away on its own.”

Days? Geez, what the hell was he doing? Holding his hand, you can’t hold back a disappointed sigh. “Dirk, rashes like that don’t just disappear. I think I’ve got some cream to help if you’ll let me.”

Much to your surprise, he nodded. Once he was in the bath safely, a few squirts of bubble bath were poured in. “I know this isn’t your typical shower but I’d rather not leave you alone right now. Can I wash your hair?” 

He agreed, letting you wash all the gel from his blond locks. As much as a front as he put up, you notice the little smile on his face.

His hair was so soft as you massaged his scalp. It wasn’t every day that he was vulnerable like this. Seeing him like this was pretty rare. 

It didn’t settle in for a few moments but as you rinsed his hair, something he said earlier clicked with you. “Wait… you’ve had that rash for days? Dirk! That’s not good! You know how sensitive your skin is.”

He tensed under your hands. You’re not normally the harsh scolding type but you’re honestly upset. It hurt that he wasn’t taking care of himself.

“How did you even get that rash in the first place?” 

A faint blush spread across his cheeks, poking out from under his shades. “Well, it’s sort of a long story.”

You huffed. “I’ve got time Di-Stri. Please? I want to help you.”

He turned to you as you started washing his back, a nervous smile on his lips.

“Promise not to laugh?” You nodded, eager to hear his reasoning. “Okay well, I’ve been pretty stressed lately and I never quite outgrew the bedwetting thing? I thought it was a phase and it did go away for a while but it’s never gone completely.”

You had a hunch of this, of course but there had been no way to bring it up to him without humiliating him. The last thing you wanted to do was make Dirk feel worse about it.

“Hey, it’s okay. I think I have an idea to help with it okay? Can you trust me?” He nodded without hesitation as you rinsed him, sighing contently. “Feels good Ro,” The man commented.

Soon enough, he was clean and you held up a towel for him. Once he was toweled up, you decided to bring him into his room.

“Before you get dressed, can we talk for a sec? Like seriously? Just, keep an open mind yeah?” He raised an eyebrow at that but sat on his bed with just how towel on. 

You swallow thickly and hope this wouldn’t be the end of your long-term friendship. The four of you had met online at the start of high school and stayed close ever since. 

Sitting beside him, you offered a small smile. “I’m sorry you’ve been so worried lately. The semester’s almost out for the summer right? But yiu shouldn’t have to wait until then to be able to relax. And if you’re having problems with wetting, maybe some protection?”

Dirk was silent for a few moments. His eyebrows furrowed with deep thought as you anxiously awaited his response.

You couldn’t help but wonder how long this had been going on for. It would explain why he’s been rather grumpy with everyone and the lack of sleep. 

“Are you seriously suggesting I wear diapers like an infant? Ro, seriously, are you sober? That’s ridiculous.” He said with a scoff. Your heart sunk.

The taller blond laughed softly to himself and went to his drawers to collect clean clothes. “I’m eighteen years old. I practically raised myself and you’re saying that I can’t be independent? Yeah, that was one daytime accident where I was awake. I’m managing this just fine.”

A certain coldness clouded his features as he motioned toward the door. 

“I appreciate the concern really but I’m fine, really. If you don’t mind, I’ll be getting dressed now.”

You sighed. “Dirk, please just think about it okay? I think it’d be nice to relax and be looked after. I’m serious. I’m not tryin’ to make fun of you or anything like that.” 

Despite your wishes, you decide it’d be best to leave him alone to process. 

“I love you Dirky okay? If you wanna talk more about it, you know where to find me.” Shooting him a grin, you took your leave. 

==> Be the wizard nerd.

Hey! You resent that statement.

Jane still wasn’t back yet so after you cleaned your floor, you wanted to settle in with a good book. Obviously about wizards. Maybe you could write your own story someday! But about wizard cats, that’d be cute.

A knock startled you out of your reading. Maybe it was Dirk! “Come in!”

Jake tiptoed into the room with a shaky grin. “‘Ello Roxy! I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

You shook your head. This was a regular routine between the two of you. He locked the door behind him before heading to a drawer that you saved just for him.

“What are you feeling today Jakey? Pull-ups or a diaper?” You laughed softly as he immediately went for the jungle themed padding. “Good choice hun. Can you get the changing mat out for me?”

He was eager to roll it out on the floor before tugging off his shorts. Since he grew up on a remote island, he’d never really had any societal pressure to being toilet-trained. As he’s told you in the past, he pretty much just went wherever he damn-well pleased. 

These were his favorites out of all the patterns you’d gotten for him. “What’s this one Jakey?” You pointed to a lion as he laid down on the rubber mat. 

“Um, that’s a lion! But a baby one! So a cub?” You clapped for him and tapped his hips to get him to lift up. It was a sort of exercise to coax him gently into his little headspace. 

“Good job! Have you been wearing at night too?” He nodded, not even wriggling as you changed him into the thick diaper. “I have been. Granted I’m wet most mornings but golly it’s so much easier on the bed. I don’t have to do the washing first thing, you know?” 

Once the tapes were snug into place, you shucked off his shirt and sorted through a few potential outfits for him. “I’m glad to hear it! Do you want to see what I got for you?”

His emerald eyes widened behind his glasses as he grinned. “Yes please!”

It was hard to resist spoiling him but you couldn’t help it! This had been so perfect when you came across this on a little website. 

The snap-crotch onesie had the same pattern as his diaper with a bunch of cute safari animals.

“What do you think?” His grin never faded as you dressed him. He wasn’t all that heavy so you could easily scoop him up to set him on the bed. 

The mat was rolled up and tucked into the drawer before getting out his coloring supplies.

“I can’t thank you enough! It’s splendid! Thank you Mommy!” Your heart melted as he ran his fingers over the fabric, tracing the pattern. 

Jake wasted no time in selecting a coloring book to flip through. “I’m glad you like it! I’ll get you a sippy cup and we’ll color some okay? I’ll even put on some cartoons too.” 

You flicked on the television to some cartoon about puppies before grabbing one of his Diego sippy cups. Of course he’d pick out an explorer.

He was quite happy to just sit and color, somehow already getting his fingers smeared with crayon. How did he even manage that? 

Such a messy baby but that’s okay. Maybe you’d give him a bath later if Jane wouldn’t mind. Bath time was one of your favorite things! Jane was pretty good at story time though.

You just hoped that Dirk would change his mind. It’s helped Jake to cope with the stresses of moving to a new country and learning how to interact with others. 

For now, you’re content to look after one little boy. Who knows though. Maybe in the future, you can have a little prince too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://tellonym.me/hom3stucktr4sh413 for requests!


	3. ==> Be the dumbass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains bedwetting and mentions of ABDL
> 
> A bit of a shorter chapter this time so we can get the buildup done and get ready for the real ABDL scenes!!

==> Be the dumbass

You didn’t mean to fall asleep, really. The plan was the same as always; bask in the afterglow until Jake fell asleep before sliding out of bed to retreat to your room. That’s been the routine for almost a year now. 

When you woke up, the first thing you noticed was the clamminess. Nothing new of course. What really set you off though was the sleepy sighs coming from the boy in your arms. Fuck. You pissed yourself while spooning your boyfriend.

Please let this just be a nightmare.

You really did a number on his bed. Fuck, the poor mattress. Both of your boxers were soaked through. 

Maybe if you pretended to be asleep by the time he woke, you could salvage the last scraps of your dignity. Just as you planned to roll over, Jake snuffled and reached for his glasses.

“Mmm, morning love. I’m awfully glad you stayed. Did you sleep well?” He didn’t seem to notice at first. It wasn’t until he shifted around that he frowned.

You were preparing for the inevitable break-up speech as he rolled out of bed. “Blasted, I’m sorry Dirk. I suppose I should know better to not drink that blasted tea right before bed. Do you want to shower together?”

…wait, what? He wasn’t absolutely revolted by what you’ve done? Or… he did too?

Grabbing your shades, you rose from his bed with shaky limbs. “Wait a minute. You’re telling me that you wet too?” Shit, no way he wouldn’t notice the qualifier of “too”. 

Jake just nodded and stripped his bed with practiced ease. “Well, I’ve sort of always have had this problem. Even when my grandma was alive and well. She was trying to help me to learn to control it. But, right after she passed…”

He fell silent for a moment. “Hey, I get it. I know how hard it was for you to go through that.” 

You really wanted a shower but Jake needed to be supported more. Placing a kiss to his forehead, you feel him snake his arms around your middle. 

“Gosh, I love you so much. Thank you for understanding. Come along, let’s get spruced up.”

It wasn’t often that the two of you shared a shower but it was a welcome change. He just a good few inches shorter than you so he fit perfectly against you. 

“Still, sorry about the mess Dirk. Normally I have some protection against this.” 

Your head was under the spray of water so there’s a chance you didn’t hear him correctly. “You have what?”

The tanned boy just chuckled as he grinned up at you. 

“Protection! You know, diapers.”

Of course, he was just as shameless as with everything else in his life. To be fair, he grew up alone on an island without learning social norms. 

==> Be the one freaking the fuck out.

After everything was cleaned, you perched on the edge of his bed. “You… you’re telling me, you pretend to be a baby and the girls are Mommies??” 

Jake nodded, a hint of a blush on his cheeks. “Well, I never really got to be a tot if you remember. Grandma passed away when I was a young lad so I had to fend for myself. I’ve never had much control over my bodily functions so this helps me. It’s awfully nice.”

Huh. Of all the things he could have confessed to you, this seemingly came out of nowhere. 

You couldn’t help but remember what Roxy had mentioned to you yesterday. It definitely sounded like she was looking to care for you in that way.

“What’s it like? Is it awkward?” Jake laughed softly to himself before joining you on the bed. His hair smelled of the Axe shampoo he swore by.

“Not terribly. Once I fall into my headspace, all my adult troubles bugger off!” 

That… didn’t sound too terrible honestly. Plus, the padding would help prevent any unruly accidents that he’d have to clean up.

“Do you have like, rules and such?” Jake nodded, running a hand through your damp hair.

“I do! But nothing too restrictive. There’s also a safe-word in place so if I feel a bit uneasy I can pull the trigger and stop the scene any time. They’re quite understanding.” 

The idea of the being babied stayed with you long after the two of you talked. It lingered with you as Jane cooked dinner and Roxy draped herself over your shoulders. 

A few late night Google searches and you fell into a rabbit hole of learning more about this subdivision of ABDL. It was connected to BDSM which you figured and it was nice to see a whole community of adults partaking in this kink. 

You lingered over websites with outfits in all sorts of colors and patterns. The frillier ones didn’t appeal much to you but there were quite a few with ponies. 

After bookmarking the pages, you laid back against your pillows to mull over your thoughts. 

Your brother was pretty distant when you were growing up. He wasn’t exactly the physical affection type. He made sure you had everything you needed when he was off in Hollywood working. But was he there for you emotionally? Not even close. Your friends on the other hand…

When the four of you met up for the first time, you were all sixteen. It came as a surprise how everyone interacted with each other. Since you were homeschooled, you never really learned how to get along with others.

Roxy had wasted no time in pulling you into hugs and cuddles. She was always hanging off one of you. Even after she started to date Jane, that never died down. That’s how she showed her support, you supposed. 

Jane was somehow even shyer in person but once she spoke about something she was passionate about (mainly baking), she really opened up. The two of you would often binge watch baking shows together on Friday nights. It was a little tradition of sorts.

Naturally, Jake was the adventurer. You were always having to look after him, especially after the poison ivy incident. Always getting himself into trouble it seemed. But he really cared for his friends. He was learning to socialize as well which is where you two bonded. 

If there was anything you wanted to vent about, you usually went to one of them about it. When there were raging thunderstorms that made your windows rattle, you usually crawled into Roxy’s bed. She would stroke your hair until you felt calmer. 

Jane insisted on cleaning up your cuts whenever you nicked yourself on some bits of metal. You learned proper first-aid training by the age of seven but still she took care of you. 

You definitely had the best friends a guy could ask for.

It was then that you decided not only to get some proper sleep, but you pulled up Pesterchum before you turned out the lights.

\--  timaeusTestified began pestering  tipsyGnostalgic  at 02:43 --  


TT: Hey Ro, I’ve been thinking.  
TT: I want to try being your baby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my tellonym if you want to request something (either for something you want to see in later chapters or a new fic!)  
> https://tellonym.me/hom3stucktr4sh413
> 
> Next chapter will feature baby Dirk and Jake!!


	4. ==> Be the baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains diaper wetting and messing! Also spanking and Dirk being a brat. You've been warned.

==> Be the baby

It would be a few days before you could try this out. You had to wait until some of your bigger projects had been finished for the weekend.

Your frazzled nerves kept you awake the night before you’d planned to try out this new hobby? Lifestyle? You wouldn’t be able to do it all the time but it’d be a pleasant way to unwind sometimes. 

Roxy had made her expectations clear. In the morning, you were told to meet her in her bedroom after you’d eaten something. 

Right. Coffee counted as food technically. Unfortunately for you, Roxy didn’t share your ideals.

“Dirk, why didn’t you listen?” A single, pale eyebrow raised as you shrugged. “I don’t eat in the mornin’, you know that.”

She sighed, clicking her tongue. “We can’t have a disobedient baby, now can we?” 

Despite her being shorter than you, it was always surprising how quickly she could overpower you. One minute, you were standing and speaking to her. The next thing you knew, you were staring at the floor as you lay across her lap.

“Wait, Roxy—” She shook her head. 

“I warned you Dirky. You have to learn a lesson.” It didn’t fully hit until you felt the chilly breeze on your bare ass. Oh god, was she really going to—

Smack.

That would be a resounding yes.

The sharp sting of the hit made you inhale through clenched teeth. Roxy would never hurt a fly but damn, was she strong. 

“Count for me. That’s one. I think for the first offense, you should get five.”

The blush spread across your face when you realized there’d be more to come. “One.”

She paused between each spank to let you feel the full burn of the impact. It would be a struggle to sit down later, that’s for sure. 

By the time she’d finished, you were a wreck. It took all of your strength not to allow the tears building up to roll down your cheeks. Striders don’t cry. 

“What do we say for breaking a rule Dirky?” Your face was probably as red as your ass as you spoke. 

“… sorry.” That earned you a kiss to the forehead before she was standing up. Embarrassment alone made you shiver as she flitted about the room getting supplies together. 

A colorful mat was laid onto her bed as you stared curiously. She was really going all out with this it seemed. You couldn’t help but smile when she brought out a My Little Pony themed diaper bag.

Instantly, your interest piqued. You’d briefly glanced over some custom-made items online for this but you hadn’t thought she’d have anything like this.

“Okay baby, lay down for me.” You’ve known this would happen. It’s been on your mind for the last thirty-six consecutive hours. However, knowing and experiencing are entirely different.

Naturally, she picked out the most colorful padding for you. Ponies and rainbows, of course. 

“The hearts will fade when wet too! How cute!” She cooed, shaking a light coating of power onto you. A little gasp escaped you when she had to position your cock before taping you up. 

As she got you all situated, Roxy listed off some rules you’d have to follow. Apparently, these were mostly the same for Jake too. 

The first few were simple: No cursing, no backtalk or lying, don’t take off your diaper. Tantrums will be punished accordingly. Roxy is to be referred to as Mommy while Jane prefers Mama. That way, it’s easier to keep track of who the babies want. The safeword was Sburb, in case you wanted a pause.

“All padded up! Let’s get you out of those big boy clothes okay? You won’t need them today.” Your shirt and pants were folded neatly before being set aside. Her drawers seemed to be bursting with all sorts of little outfits.

Some looked more like Jake’s aesthetic; forest green colors and cartoon animals. Roxy pulled out an pony themed onesie for you to wear, adorned with a hood with little ears and even a tail. There was a pacifier clip that would hold a rainbow cloud pacifier. 

“Ro, is all that really necessary?” You spoke with a hint of an embarrassed whine. 

“Babies are too little to pick out clothes Dirky, remember?” The blonde smiled softly, helping you into the brightly colored onesie. It was incredibly soft against your sensitive skin.

Three snaps secured at the crotch before you were properly dressed. “You look so friggin’ cute! I could just eat you up!” She kissed your cheek with a sticky kiss before you were lifted up with ease.

“Geez Ro, warn a guy first!” She chuckled a bit, taking the pacifier to press against your lips. “Hush baby, let’s go see Jakey and Mama, okay?”

You had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

==> Be the doofus in a diaper

You felt yourself blush as you were carried into the living room. A plush blanket was spread on the floor, toys strewn haphazardly on top. No doubt Jake’s doing. You sighed a bit as Roxy set you on the blanket, your bottom crinkling loudly. At least you weren’t the only one padded. Jake’s diaper poked out from underneath his shortalls as he played with a set of oversized Legos

“Oh, ‘ello Dirk! Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” Jake chuckled, gesturing to the rainbow pony themed onesie. The blond blushed under his shades. Why couldn’t Roxy give him shorts? The snap crotch onesie did little to hide his own colorful diaper.

“Yeah...” You glanced around at the babyish toys, scrunching up his nose. Did they really expect him to play with these? You were quite content to stare at the blanket, thank you very much.

That lasted about five minutes before you were building a tower with Jake, idly sucking your pacifier as the two of you played. The girls smiled from their perch on the couch.

You were more engaged in this than you’d previously thought. In fact, you were so distracted with making the most amazing castle that you hadn’t noticed when the other boy crawled away. Jake had snatched up his toy rabbit before tucking himself in the room's corner.

“Uh, I thought we were going to build the drawbridge now Jake... what’s going on?” That caught the others’ attention, all eyes now on Jake as he blushed.

“I’ll be right there!! Just keep going on without me okay?” He shifted nervously on his knees as he hugged his bunny.

Roxy smirked a little and crossed her legs, a blonde eyebrow creeping up towards her hairline. “Jakey, are you going potty?”

His blush deepened as he furiously shook his head. “Just... thinking.” Meanwhile, your eyes widened behind your shades.

Roxy raised an eyebrow as she clucked her tongue at the raven-haired boy. “Jakey, we talked about lying remember? Now, what’s the truth?”

The boy in question nodded, shifting his weight from his perch on his knees. “Yes Mommy, I’m going potty. My uh... my tummy hurts.” You couldn’t believe your eyes. The girls didn’t seem phased in the slightest. Instead, Roxy just smiled.

“What a good boy. Think you can push it all out for me?” This seemed to give Jake the encouragement he needed. He started to grunt, getting a look of concentration on his face

Was this seriously happening? The three of you watched on as Jake messed himself, apparently struggling a little. Since you’d moved in together, you’ve been working on being more open. That also meant one using the bathroom while the other is at the sink.

This wasn’t too different from that technically, but it was still a shocking sight to see your boyfriend quite literally shit his pants.

Jake grunted softly behind the shield of his pacifier as he pushed, his cheeks a bright shade of pink.

You glanced over at the girls and they looked thrilled about this. Encouraging him even. It honestly made you a little nervous. Were you expected to soil yourself like that too?

“Good boy Jakey! Come on, push a little harder sweetie. I know it’s a challenge with your shorts in the way.” Jane beamed with encouragement as he buckled down harder. 

It was hard to believe how much the back of his diaper had bulged out, even from under his shorts. A soft hiss and you could see the passing swelling as well. He looked completely blissed out. Heh, you’ve seen that look before. Interesting.

Once he declared himself done, you expected one of them to change him ". As much as you loved him, he stunk up a storm. But instead, the man crawled back over to the tower and plopped down on his butt.

“Dude, you reek. You need a change.” Jake just chuckled to himself.

“But we’re not even close to finishing this tower chap! Besides, I don’t ask for changes. The girls decide when it’s time for that. We’re too little to check ourselves, remember? Get into the spirit of things!” Jake nodded, clicking a few blocked together with a grin.

Well, you supposed this was fine then. If the point of this was to let go of your inhibitions, you could give it a try. 

Jake was already prone to getting dirty from his hikes and exploring caves, so what’s a dirty diaper to him? 

Besides, this was a pretty bitchin’ tower.

It couldn’t have been more than fifteen minutes before Jane stood from her spot on the couch.

“Okay buster, let’s get you cleaned up and then we can have a snack. Sound good?” Jake dropped the blocks he was holding in favor of reaching out his arms to be carried.

Roxy gave a knowing smile as she glanced over to you.

“What about you cutie? Do you need a change?” Your face was instantly ablaze with a furious blush. “W-What? No. I’m fine. I wouldn’t actually use it.”

The blonde girl clucked her tongue in disapproval. “You agreed to be a baby, Dirky. That means no big boy potty for you.”

“But—” While that was technically true, she didn’t have to bring it up. You were doing pretty okay with pretending that this wasn’t any different from any other day.

Now that she mentioned it, there was a slight twinge in your bladder. 

“How about some juice then? Can’t have you getting dehydrated and all that soda isn’t good for you.” Roxy headed toward the kitchen before you could protest. 

Orange juice poured into a sippy cup that had cartoon robots on it. At first, you couldn’t help but scoff. Your robots looked way better than some childish drawings.

After you realized how thirsty you were, it didn’t matter so much anymore.

By the time Jake returned smelling of baby powder, the two of you decided to build a moat for around the castle. 

Jake grabbed the bridge pieces while you asked to borrow one of Roxy’s scarves to pretend it’s the water filling the moat. She gladly obliged and you couldn’t help but smile. 

It was pretty realistic you think as you curved the fabric along the barrier Jake had built. To celebrate a job well done, you thought it’d be cool to clink your sippy cups before drinking. Except as thirsty as you were, drinking might not be the best idea.

Jake downed his without a care in the world. Your thighs shook with the effort of holding back your control. Granted, your bladder wasn’t very strong to begin with. But damn, you’re not going down without a fight.

“Dirky, c’mere baby.” Roxy called over to you with a sickeningly sweet voice. Reluctantly, you crawled over to her before she lifted you into her lap. 

“You know we all love you, right?” You nodded. Everyone had made it painfully obvious over the last few days.

She snuggled you closely and you couldn’t help but to sigh contently. It wasn’t too often you got to be this close with her so you appreciated the gesture.

“You’ll feel so much better if you just let go baby. Don’t think that Mommy doesn’t see everything. I’ve been looking after Jakey for awhile so I know when a baby isn’t doing what they’re supposed to.”

Well, there went any chances of asking to use the bathroom like an adult. It was honestly a little silly for you to think you could anyways.

Letting go did sound pretty nice. There was the issue of other people being nearby though. Sure, Jake could mess no problem but you were always so private with your habits.

“I’ll… I’ll try. But no promises.” That seemed to satisfy her as you were let down soon after and sent to play with Jake.

==> Be the desperate one

It was an embarrassing amount of time before the pressure was too much. The waistband of your diaper was tight against your tummy, right where your swollen bladder was.

Jake didn’t seem to notice too much. He’d switched his attention from blocks to coloring so he was occupied. The girls flipped through reality television as they chatted away. 

Maybe no one would realize what you were doing. You were grateful Ro let you keep your shades on so your poker face was intact. 

For how shitty your bladder was, it was hard to relax it on your own time. 

You grabbed one of the pony coloring books in hopes of a distraction would be helpful. 

Of course, you selected a Rainbow Dash picture. You’re no amateur. Maybe if you laid down on your stomach, it’d be easier to relax.

Heat rose to your cheeks as you felt yourself leaking slightly. You froze for a moment and glanced around to see if anyone noticed.

Everyone seemed too distracted to look your way so maybe you could get away with this after all.

It took some convincing from your muscles but your trickle soon turned into a steady stream as you emptied your bladder. Warmth surrounded you and you sighed internally. 

For someone that had failed to keep dry, it was an awfully comforting feeling to just let go and not have to worry.

There must have been a smile on your face because Jane glanced in your direction with a smirk. She leaned over to Roxy and the other girl blushed a little. Dammit.

By the time you finished, you were honestly surprised the thing didn’t leak. You had a feeling that even with the onesie holding it in place, that it’d sag when you stood.

“Dirky, how are ya doin’ over there?” The blonde girl called, leaning against the arm of the couch.

“M’good.” You mumbled, lowering your head slightly. 

“Do you need a change?” Oh god, there it was. Even Jake popped his head up at that. His emerald eyes were wide as dinner plates as he gaped at you. 

“Er, no thanks Ro, I’m good.” Her voice fell a little with disappointment as she stood. “Because you already got a spanking today, I’ll give you a warning. How do we ask for a changie?”

You sat up and grimaced at the chilled, soaked padding pressing against you. It wouldn’t take much longer before your sensitive skin broke out in a rash.

Wanting to avoid yet another punishment, you reluctantly crawled over to her to sit at her feet.

“I… can I be changed please?” She gently removed your shades to set onto the coffee table. It took a moment for your eyes to adjust to the new lighting. Amber eyes met her carnation pink irises as she just chuckled.

“Please what Dirky? I don’t know who you’re talkin’ to.” Of course she would really make you use that… word. Sure, that has been a curiosity of your for awhile now but you were pretty shy about this.

You reached out your arms to be scooped up before your thumb grazed your lower lip. 

“Can I be changed please… Mommy?” A bright smile crossed her painted lips as she nodded eagerly. “Good boy Dirky! Let’s go get you cleaned up and then we can have snack time.”

It wasn’t often you got to be carried around like this. You were easily the tallest of your friend group; coming in at about 5’10”. You were pretty thin though so Roxy lifted you like you were nothing.

When you’d imagined this the night before, you pictured “changie time” to be a lot more humiliating. But Roxy was extremely gentle but also quick about it; not wasting time keeping you exposed as she wiped you down.

A different pattern diaper was taped onto you after she sprinkled you with powder. This one had more of a babyish pattern with teddy bears and alphabet blocks. 

“Come on, let’s go get you a snack!” You snuggled deep into the crook of her neck as she cradled you, heading back to the kitchen.

You could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my tellonym if you want to request something (either for something you want to see in later chapters or a new fic!)
> 
> https://tellonym.me/hom3stucktr4sh413

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my tellonym if you want to request something (either for something you want to see in later chapters or a new fic!)
> 
> https://tellonym.me/hom3stucktr4sh413


End file.
